


Once Fabulous, Now Fragile

by flickawhip



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clove watches Glimmer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Fabulous, Now Fragile

Clove had watched as Glimmer preened and glowed in the light of the campfire. She seemed content, happy even. Glimmer was smiling as she leant to pick more food from the flames. They had been alone together for a while. Katniss, the annoying bitch from District 12, had killed off their friends, then the boys who had kept them safe. Glimmer had been happy to let the girl roam free. After they had picked their campsite, a place well away from where the campfire had been, they had curled up together. She had always thought Glimmer was fabulous, sweet and firm and tender but determined. 

Later they had seperated, agreeing to meet before they found a place to sleep for the night. The scream that echoed hours later had Clove running toward it. She knew it was foolish, but she had fallen for Glimmer. Glimmer was lying face-down in the water and Clove whimpered, then threw herself forward, rolling Glimmer over and almost sobbing when Glimmer floundered upright and latched onto her. 

"It's okay, I've got you..."


End file.
